Just My Boss
by SinDRegrets911
Summary: A mutual relationship with the CEO may show differently. Could people really understand one another? One-shot/Short Story Hinted: SetoxOC


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yes, this is a small revision, but just in structure.

* * *

"Okay, last round! Hisado! You're first. If you get the last two in, you win the pot."

I took a short drag of my cigarette, before placing it down at the edge of the bar's counter.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I shout towards the speaker, making my way towards the crowded pool tables.

Well, you might be wondering where I am, correct? Well, I'm currently wasting my time with my fellow haters! I'm not one of those stick up the ass, uniformed, high class goon.

Yes, I do have to admit that I work for a guy in that class, but he's... different and I do wear the uniform, but even if I didn't, he really wouldn't care... Okay, I'll get back on subject.

I used to be a delinquent, the one of the worst. You know, hung out with the wrong people, picked up the wrong habits, played with the wrong toys... Yeah, really bad, but I learned my ways! The hard way, might I add... The faded tattoo on my right shoulder used to be dark black, I broke the rules by attempting to remove the mark, not like they can do anything about it.

Just around a year after I was imprisoned, my old gang died out.

After I turned eight-teen and completed my jail time, I didn't really know what to do. I still had to do eight hundred hours of community service and be aware of my parole officer, but I quickly finished that time within a couple months. It was, actually, with the help of an old friend that I was able to finish the hours and get the full-time job that I have today.

It was a great chance, starting new, a clean slate.

'_Let's see... From the right?... Left?... Left!'_

"Okay, striped seven in top left pocket, striped five in top center pocket, and eight ball in left center," I predicted, getting into a bent position, the pool stick resting on my left thumb in a loop. I steadily pulled the que stick back with my right hand, before pushing it forward, letting the tip make contact with the ball of seven, that hit two others, before rikosheing itself to the left pocket. The two previous balls both hit the right wall, before falling into the said pocket.

It was silent for a minute, before I let my breath out. I put on a small smirk as I stood upright and positioned the pool stick vertically.

"Looks like I win," I collected the pot, four thousand green, not a bad prize.

"Good game,**"** I shook hands with my burly opponent.

"Don't worry, I'll get the money back next week," he replied with a grin.

"Looking forward to it, I stated respectfully towards him, before making my way back towards the bar. I sat back down in my previous seat, picking up my burning smoke and placing it between my lips.

"Another round, Tanako?**"**

**"**No I'm good. But a soda would be great," I stated, needing some caffeine if I was going to drive home; as I already had a _few_ beers. Wouldn't want to get drunk now do I?

"Here you are. One canned, carbonated drink." The man grinned, sliding it in my direction.

"Hai, arigatou Yasado-San," I caught the drink with ease. "Hey, don't you think the suit's a bit much? It's only an ally bar," I joke, removing the cigarette from my lips for a second to exhale the smoke before snapping the can open.

"Well, the bartender represents his bar. So even if this may be a 'small ally bar,' someone in here has to have class," came his reply as he wiped his hands on a white rag that seemed to have seen better days.

"Oh, so you're saying we don't have _class?_" I teased with a growing smirk.

"Changing the subject, how's your job going? Still fighting off the paparazzi for your boss," Yasado asked.

"Yeah," I took the smoke out of my mouth and rested the side of my cheek against the palm of my hand.

"I can't believe some of the outrageous headlines they put up from a picture. I'm all for freedom of speech and such, but they're more like stalkers if you ask me."

"Well, that's how they get the food to the table," Yasado explained.

"But still, they're annoying if you ask me." The raven haired man nodded in nothing other than agreement. There was a moment of just listening to the pool game and radio music. But it couldn't last.

"Hey, you have feelings for him, don't you...?"

"W-what!?" for a moment I thought I was chocking on my own smoke. "No way! No! No! What the hell! Hell no...!" I stuttered out, taking another long swing of my smoke, all the while still muttering inherit words. The bartender chuckled, whipping another wet glass.

"Don't even try Tanako, don't even try. It's written all over your face."

"Shut up!" I spat, turning away from his view, taking a swing of soda.

'_Oh, got her mad did I...' _Yasado thought.

"Even so, _if_ I _did_ sort of... like him-which I don't- he's the head of a multi-million dollar company and I'm just... me... He's also my boss. I can't like him, even if I wanted to." I put out my cigarette in the small ashtray, letting the remains of the smoke dilute in the air.

'_Wait a minute...'_ The small, cubed television caught my eye.

"Yasado, turn the T.V. up, please," I asked. The man nodded, reaching up and turned the dial to a higher setting in volume. The screen showed a large crowd of people in front of a giant mansion. A lady with a microphone in a red suit came on, she looked like she'd seen better nights, in my opinion.

"_We are now here in front of the Kaiba mansion where-..."_

"Shit!" I cursed, just as my cell phone went off.

I flipped open my phone, "Hasado here!"

"_Tanako! Have you been watching-"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking at the news right now. I'll be there in 5, just sit tight Mr. Kaiba."

I closed my phone with a _'click'_.

"Sorry Yasado, but I've gotta go!" I jugged the last little bit of my soda down and set enough money on the counter of the bar before grabbing my jacket and zooming out of there.

"Sayonara Tanako!"

"Sayonara...!" I shouted, hopping on my motorcycle, blasting onto the city streets.

'_I shouldn't have put Takashi in charge! I just hope Roland's there. Actually, Roland better be there!'_ I turned into a busy street, zig-zaging between multiple cars and trucks, most honking at me as I flew by.

'_Every single danm fan and reporter are heading the same way!'_

_/--/--/_

_Walking, just walking... Was there a point in it? No... Not really.  
Just got out, just got free. So, this is where I'll ask myself...  
What do I do now?  
Well, I'll do whatever I run into._

"_Hey!" I shouted as a man pushed me out of his way on the street. _

_"Move it bitch!" The man shouted as he passed by._

'_Oh, hell no!' I grabbed onto the mysterious guy's back collar, tugging him back and therefore stopping him from running any further._

"_What the fuck! Get your paws off my bitch!"_

"_You don't talk that way to people," I stated before kneeing him in the stomach. Even if I did restrain myself, the man still spat out specks of blood. I dropped him flat onto the concrete pavement. He was still moving, though struggling to get up all the while coughing._

"_Hey!" Someone called out from down the path way. From his voice, he seemed like a husky guy, almost like a..._

_'Shit! Don't tell me he's a cop! Damn! I just got out too...'_

_My instincts told me to run.  
My mind raced, wanting the rush.  
But...  
I stayed put.  
I stayed there.  
I was going to do something no one would expect from the old me.  
I was going to do the right thing and face the pain._

_I cringed as the men in uniform came into view, I braced myself. I was most likely going to have to face the judge for an assault once again. I heard them come closer, not even fifty yards away. Their keys were heard as they were now in front of me._

"_Thank you, miss," one of the officers thanked. I opened my eyed, a questioned look on my face as the other to officers picked up the groaning man that was once on the ground._

'_Does that mean...'_

"_You mean..."_

_"Yeah," the officer scratched the back of his head, "this man was attempting to steal an important pro to-type of Kaiba Corporation. He'll now be put in custody and in jail before tomorrow morning, knowing how Mr. Kaiba prosecutes all criminals."_

'_Kaiba...? The owner of the gaming company?!'_

_"So, I won't get in any trouble?" I asked cautiously. The elder officer looked at me a bit strangely. "Not unless you were planning on killing him."_

_"Umm, okay... Well, arigato."_

"_For what?" the officer asked. "We should be thanking you."_

_By now the other two security guards were pulling the groaning man down the road towards a patrol car. I turned my gaze back to the elder man that stood in front of me, he had to be at least in his fifty's; however, he didn't really seem like an old man, but more a strong and wise officer of experience._

"_Well, arigato again for your assistance, if there's anything I, or my department, can do for you, just give us a call," he handed me a business card. I courtly took it, staring at the rectangular card-stalk._

"_Well, I'll see you later ma'am," the lifted up his hat in a mannerly way before walking off to join his partners. _

_DCPD and Security  
Squad Seven  
Officer Miharo, Azuma  
Officers Needed_

_I looked below at the number, it was a possibility for a job. A real job._

_/--/--/_

That was how I got to where I was today, I asked if I could file some paperwork as community service hours. Sure, at first they were a bit skeptic with my record and all, but Miharo-San fixed that and I finished the eight hundred hours in no time. So, I made my way up the ladder and ended up in one of the highest positions you might be able to get; head of security for Kaiba Corporation. Even if I was originally employed by the city, I'm now under strict contract with Kaiba himself.

"Tanako-San!" I turn away from the retreating crowd to meet the speaker.

"Nani? Ah, Mokuba-Kun, Konbanwa," I smile as the dark haired boy ran over.

"Konbanwa," he returned the smile.

_'Such a nice kid...'_

"What are you doing out here? It's a school night, right? I'm sure Kaiba-San wouldn't willingly allow you here," I stated.

"Yeah, well my brother's looking for you. I think he said something about firing someone," Mokuba stated without much worry. It would take true hell for Kaiba to even think about firing me, and the incident tonight wasn't even a flame compared to other nights.

_'Suppose I can't wait until tomorrow,'_ I sighed.

"Okay, I'll go see him then. I'll see you tomorrow Mokuba-Kun," I ruffle his hair before making my way into the mansion.

"Hisado, how did this happen?"

"Mr. Kaiba, there is no nee-"

"Just explain!"

_'A bit agitated tonight, ne?'_ I let out a sigh. Today wouldn't be my day. I leaned into a bow.

"Gomen nasai, Mr. Kaiba. It was my impudence that caused this occurrence. I should not have allowed one by lower rank to supervise the night shift."

I looked back up to him, his face was a bit calmer, but only a bit.

"Very well, you know the judgment. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Have a good night," he went back to his computer. We were currently talking in his home study. It was quite nice actually, calming...

"Hai, of course..."

I gave a bow before exiting the room, in good respect.

The following day I relieved the boy known as Takashi of his duty of a Kaiba Corp. Security guard. He revealed his child side when I broke the news. I was his cause, there was nothing but he who could have prevented it.

_'It was too bad,'_ I watch as Takashi shouted to the escorts out of the building. _'I really thought he was something...'_

But I shook it off, gripping onto the reality in front of me.

_'It's just a passing feeling... A weakness...'_

I stepped back into the office of my boss. He was working, what else was new?

"Hisado?"

At the moment, I could only just smile as we greeted one another, informally of course.

"Do you want to know what the press were after?"

I faintly looked at him, he was still gazing at the computer. I turn to the wide window. Seto's office always had the best view of Domino.

"Mr. Kaiba, whatever that was about is your business. I'm just your security guard, nothing more..."

I watch the sunset, it was hard to believe it was already that late in the evening. To tell the truth, everything was hard to believe these days. It was a wonder to think about once in a while. Of course not all the time, that'd make you just go insane...

Seto stayed silent, watched as I gaze at the never fading sun. There were indeed wonders of the world.

"Well, I suppose I better be going. Have a good night," I bowed once more, he was after all, still my superior. Seto nodded, he seemed fatigued as well. I let out a small smile, that I'd been doing quite frequently these days.

I made my way out the oak doors. There may have been no one awaiting my arrival home, unless you count a pup who's dying of bladder control, but it was still home.

/--/--/--/

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Speaking..."

"Oh, I'm confirming your order. Your delivery is on it's way and thank you for your purchase at Yamanaka Flower Shop!"

The call ended with a simple 'click' of the receiver.

"Seto, who was that?" Mokuba held Kiba in his curiosity.

"Just some business associates..." He replied without a blink.

/--/--/--/

I got home. Of course I got a maniac canine shouting at me the second I walked through the door. I drop my bag by the door, as well as my leather jacket on a rack conveniently located behind the table.

"Enough already!"

I kicked the latch on the doggy door open and before I knew it, my leg was being attacked by a "vicious" pup with new teeth.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" I swooped the dog up by the behind, grasping his beak.

"Shuuu!" I command, it was the first silence since I stepped through the door. The pup wrestled free, chomping on my hand. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it sure hurt. I dropped the dog. Him, being the clumsy mutt that he is, fell on his ass.

He gazed up at me, as if I'd really hurt him with glazed eyes. But not a second later he was on the rampage once more. I sighed, it would take more than that to break a stubborn pup…

"I suppose I better feed ya..."

Walking into the kitchen, there was something on the table.

_'Nani..?'_

There were flowers on the table, perfectly centered.

_'I don't remember ordering anything like that... '_

I spotted a card in front of the vase. The letter had my name engraved elegantly on top. That just gave it away about who it was from. Who else could afford it?

_"Arigatou." ("Thank you")_

I was sitting at the table. The room was silent, or I just couldn't hear anymore.

_'Why? You're just my boss...'_

_/--/--/--/_

_"An eye witness has informed up about the multi-millionaire, Kaiba, Seto purchasing flowers at Yamanaka Flower Shop a little less than a day ago. As to who or where is still unknown. But we do know, that the like many other young celebrities, he has a fan club that is currently in an uproar..."

* * *

_Well, I was browsing my series and found this published piece of ore. I have to say, that after re-reading this once more, and making a few needed revisions, I have decided to totally rewrite this once I have some time. (most likely for the summer...) Please understand that this one of my first stories that I have written over five years ago. It is not my current work.

I was also thinking of a sequal, based on the same characters, but the actual storyline would be a complete tangent from the one you just read. I would love for you to take my poll based on my decision or please message me for your comments/ ideas.

Thank you for those of you that reviewed this. I decided that I should keep with my tradition and mention everyone to show my appreciation. So, without further delay, thank you very much: **Walks In The Shadows**, **Jade the Grey**, **Angel's Angel**, **Pharaoh'sJewel**, **xoxCutie-Chanxox**, and **bjjoke**.

I would love to hear from you! It's only a button away....

-Sin


End file.
